Talk:Pandora Lovegood
I read on wikipedia.org on a list of Harry Potter chacaters that her name was Xena Lovegood! I'll let you make the edits, I don't want to do somthing I don't have permission to do...*Luna 23:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :That (as far as I know) was not stated in any valid canon source and it is thus fanon (fans' inventions). Being fanon, and not canon, means that adding that piece of information to articles is inappropriate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I've guess I've never really understood the canon thing...I'm really sorry, I only wanted to help add somthing to this wiki. I guess theres nothing I know that you don't....I didn't mean to offend you or anything, sorry! *Luna 16:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Mrs. Lovegood's name Hello everyone in HP wiki projects, I just noticed that her mom's name is Selene. Can you please explain where you get the sources for Luna's mon's name? 02:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hello! It was a piece of fanon an unregistered editor slipped in the article. I have erased the erroneous information; thanks for pointing it out! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Likenesses I couldn't help while looking up noticing that Luna Lovegood's mother has the blond hair and silvery-eyes of a Malfoy. And I am wondering if there might be some possibility that she was Lucius's sister or cousin. What do you think? : Pure speculation. I take no stock in it. That's like saying Snape and Sirius are related because they both have longish black hair. 23:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Guest : Much fannon has Luna related to Olivander based on that description, though the reference to "Uncle Lucius" abounds as well. With silvery eyes, I'd tend more toward the former than the latter. -GinnyMyLove Luna and her Mom It says that we see Pandora Lovegood in a picture with Luna. Where is this in the movies? I have never seen it. Merlith Lovegood (talk) 03:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's not in the films. It's mentioned in the book that Harry sees a picture of them while at the Lovegoods' house. - Nick O'Demus 06:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Pandora's death It says in the biography section that Pandora died in 1990. Does it specifically say this in canon or just that she died when Luna was 9? As Luna's page gives her possible birthday as anywhere between the 1st September 1980 and 2nd May 1981, it means she still could have been 9 for the first four months and one day of 1991 (becoming 10 on the 2nd May 1991 at the latest), so technically Pandora could have died anywhere between the 1st September 1989 and 1st May 1991. Falkor84 (talk) 17:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Blood status Probably a long shot here, but could Pandora be a Muggleborn? Half-bloods and Pure-bloods, throughout the series, are not seen "experimenting" with magic and even Half-bloods such as Snape know what not to mix together in a potion otherwise it'll explode. So, because Pandora "experimented" with spells, could it be implying that she was trying to see what non-Hogwarts curriculum spells do and then did one she shouldn't have done and killed herself?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 12:24, September 10, 2015 (UTC)